Which of us is the slave?
by mustang-lover51
Summary: Sebastian x Ciel. Events run their course as normal, until Ciel starts having awkward dreams involving his butler. He starts to question which of them is REALLY the servant. Rated T for now, but may be M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Which one is the slave?

Sebastian x Ciel

_So, I finally type something that isn't a Fullmetal Alchemist fanfiction lol. I love this anime, it's one of my favourites X3 And I love the relationship between these two characters (yes I know in actuality they are nothing more than master and servant, I'm not in denial! Honest XD) Also, there may be spoilers so if you haven't watched / read it and want to I urge you to avert your eyes :P You've been warned..._

Chapter 1: In the evening, the roles reversed.

"Good morning master." Sebastian chimed, drawing the curtains. Ciel raised his head from behind the covers.  
"Is my tea ready?" He asked, glaring at his butler.  
"But of course master, only the finest of leaves picked to suit your tastes my lord." Sebastian smiled, dressing Ciel. Ciel looked at his butler, his eyes scanning every feature of Sebastian's face.

"Something wrong my lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked away , staring into space.  
"Of course not. What's on the agenda today?" After much discussion and noise (no thanks to the other 'help') most of the day was out of the way. Ciel Slumped into his chair and exhaled.  
"Finally, I thought the day would never end." Ciel huffed. Sebastian chuckled and placed a plate of cake before his master.  
"But master, surely today's activities were not so distasteful as to disturb your evening?" Sebastian smiled.

Ciel thumbed through the papers on his desk. Need he really answer that question? He took a bite of cake, savouring every sliver of flavour.  
"Sebastian, I realise how you being a demon denotes your excellence in the art of patisserie, but yours are unlike any master chef's I've ever tasted." Sebastian swooped around Ciel, gripping his chin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Why, it is customary of the Phantomhive butler to be able to handle tasks as menial as this." He muttered, licking cream from Ciel's lower lip. Ciel moaned lightly, causing a smirk to spread across Sebastian's face.  
"My my, such an unsightly noise to leave your throat." He chuckled, standing up and walking away. Ciel blushed, pressing his fingertips to his lip.

"Sebastian..."

***

That night, Ciel tossed and turned in his sleep. Flashes of Sebastian seizing control of his body flooded his mind. One moment slowed to a normal pace. Sebastian gripped Ciel from behind, his breath hitting his ear. Ciel shivered and squeaked in his grasp.  
"Sebastian..." Ciel moaned. Sebastian licked his lip once more.  
"That will never do, I believe I taught you to beg did I not?" He smirked, crashing his lips against the boy's. Ciel's body squirmed beneath his butler's touch.

"I shall not beg at the servant!" Ciel barked. Sebastian's lips curled into a cruel smile.  
"Then I shall have to take it by force." Sebastian laughed, tearing the clothes from Ciel's body. As the cloth left his skin, he shot up in bed, panting heavily.  
"Damn you..."


	2. Chapter 2

Which one is the slave?

_Chapter 2! So soon too hehe. I never usually do such a quick update, but I'm happy to read that people like this story and want more, you guys and girls are the reason I write ^_^ So thank you so much. Will there be that most delicious of forbidden acts? Find out in this instalment heh._

Chapter 2: In the afternoon, the heart so fragile.

The next morning ran as any other. Sebastian had laid out tea and breakfast, and was happily dressing his master. Except this time, Ciel had that dream swimming around his head.  
"Something troubling you, my lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel blushed, turning his head to the side.  
"N-nothing. A butler should know better than to pry." Ciel said, frowning. Sebastian bowed down on one knee.

"My apologies sir, I meant no harm. I simply wished to find the cause of your wandering thoughts." He smiled. Ciel stared at him, those eyes piercing his very soul. The same soul that he sold years previously. But that was unimportant now, for he had a meeting that day.

As per usual, the terrible trio were destroying everything in sight, Tanaka simply laughing in the background. Once Sebastian had punished them, he was left to his thoughts for a few minutes as he prepared for dinner.  
"The young lord certainly is acting strangely lately... Whatever could be troubling an otherwise perfectly healthy mind?" Sebastian's lip curled into a curious frown.

Suddenly, a bell rang impatiently. The tea! Quickly, he prepared the trolley and rolled it to the dining room, where the young man was entertaining his guests.  
"There you are. I expected the tea ten minutes ago, what were you doing?" Ciel asked, his heart going crazy again at the thought of those lips.  
"My apologies lord, dinner preparations took longer than expected. Permit me to prepare tea right away." Sebastian poured the tea, and slid a cup in front of Ciel, and one in front of his guest. He returns the pot, and heads back into the kitchen.

"That's quite the butler you have Lord Phantomhive, very impressive." His guest smiled. Ciel took a sip of his tea.  
"Nonsense. He simply does as I order him to; he is to be courteous and swift as per my needs. If something should need doing, it is to be done with the utmost care and attention. In short, he is quite simply one hell of a butler." Ciel smirks. Sebastian returns with dinner, an elegant display of perfectly cooked food set out in only the most perfect way.  
"Will that be all for now my lord?" Sebastian asked. Ciel nodded, and Sebastian simply stood behind him as he ate.

Many hours passed, and once again the day ends with Ciel's final act of the day: Prepare for bed. Sebastian dressed Ciel ready for bed, and noticed the darkening circles under his master's eyes.  
"Young lord, your eyes are dark and reddened with tiredness. Did you perhaps not sleep too well last night?" He asked. Ciel blushed.  
"I...just a bad dream is all." He replied. Sebastian studied him, that smile gracing his lips.  
"Ah I see, is my charm reaching even your frozen heart?" Sebastian asked, leaning in closer. Ciel wriggled in place, as the gap between he and Sebastian closed.

"S-Sebastian...What are you doing?" Ciel asked. Sebastian licked his lips.  
"Young master, this weakness you show delights me. As do those hideous noises that escape that throat of yours." He whispered, his tongue flicking out and wetting the lips of his master.  
"A dream...This has to be...a dream" Ciel shivered. Sebastian chuckled.  
"A dream? Does this not feel real to you?" He said, his tongue running its' course up Ciel's neck.  
"No...I don't... I don't want this." Ciel squirmed. Sebastian was enjoying this too much.  
"If you don't want it...then order me to stop." He hummed, his breath hitting Ciel's ear making him squeak.

Sebastian pinned Ciel to the bed, glaring into his eyes.  
"Well young master, what would you have me do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Which of us is the slave?

Chapter 3

_Hello again! And welcome back to the Balck butler fanfic! Now as we left off, Ciel was pinned down by Sebastian (and who wouldn't mind that? Seriously he is freakin' hot XD) The decision rests only with Ciel. Will he accept Sebastian? Or turn him away? We'll let his pride choose..._

Ciel was pinned to the bed, his butler looming over him. Sebastian's eyes were filled with lust, and he was hungrily awaiting a reply.  
"Well young master, what would you have me do?" Sebastian asked impatiently. Ciel writhed beneath the elegant hand of his butler. As much as he hated to admit it, his touches were feeling good.

But what if the others found out? His reputation is on the line after all. In the midst of his thoughts, Sebastian reached down, massaging Ciel's rear. Ciel moaned again, a smirk breaking out on Sebastian's face.  
"Sebastian I..." Ciel muttered, gripping onto his butler's lapel. Sebastian smiled widely. He didn't need to be told what to do.

Sebastian unbuttoned Ciel's shirt. The skin beneath was smooth and milky. He started by running his tongue up Ciel's chest. Ciel gasped, leaning into Sebastian's grip. Sebastian pushed Ciel to the bed. His hands slowly slid down his body, until they reached the young master's thighs. He could see the boy's excitement, and leaned in to resolve that.

Sebastian removed Ciel's underwear, discarding them elsewhere. Ciel unbuttoned Sebastian's tailcoat, and slid it over his broad yet slender shoulders.  
"Sebastian...Is this...What are we..." Ciel stuttered. Sebastian hushed him, and crashed their lips together.  
"Shh, don't talk now." He said, he shuffled onto the bed, undoing his shirt and throwing it open. He bit down on Ciel's neck, leaving a deepening bruise. Ciel yelped, but this only spurred Sebastian on more. He wet his fingers, and gently pushed his way inside of his master.

Ciel wriggled beneath him, his face twisted in pain.  
"You know young master, you look so beautiful with that twisted expression gracing your features." Sebastian murmured, his breath hitting Ciel's ear.  
"B-bite me!" Ciel snapped. Of course, Sebastian saw this as an order, and sunk his teeth back into that soft neck of his. Tears formed in Ciel's eyes, but it was as if his pride wouldn't let them leave.

Sebastian added another digit, and soon found a spot that made Ciel make such a beautiful noise. Sebastian smiled, and retreated. He then positioned himself between Ciel's legs, and gently thrust in as their lips met again. This time it was different though, Sebastian had thrown aside his hasty, rough tough in favour of a lighter, more caring one.

Ciel blushed, and pulled Sebastian closer.  
"Sebastian, after all this, promise me one thing." He asked, Sebastian looked deeply into his master's eye, and prompted him to continue. 

"Don't ever leave me."

*

Sebastian hugged his young master close, drew back, and pressed in again. He slid his hand down, moving one of Ciel's legs so that it rested on his shoulder. His rhythm gradually became faster, and Ciel was now writhing in pleasure.  
"S-Sebastian!" Ciel breathed. Sebastian stopped, and manoeuvred them so that he was sitting on the bed with his master in his lap.

This hit a whole new angle for both of them, as even Sebastian let out a pleasured breath. Ciel began moving almost immediately, as much as he hated to admit it, this felt good. There was still a little pain, but it was passing quickly. Sebastian leaned forward, and flicked his tongue over one of Ciel's nipples. Ciel gasped, his back arching.

As the two drew close to their climax, Sebastian took hold of Ciel's neglected erection, and pumped in time with his hip thrusts. He could feel Ciel's muscles tighten around him, and growled.  
"S-Sebastian I...I can't hold on..." Ciel panted. Sebastian sped up and the two came in unison with one another. Ciel let out a loud moan that could be heard halfway across the mansion.

Sebastian smirked as he collapsed next to his master. Ciel looked him in the eyes and placed a hand on his cheek.  
"You're right about one thing: You are one _hell _of a butler." He smiled, and snuggled into Sebastian's chest. Sebastian hugged him close, and stared at the moon in the window.  
"What would you expect from the man who's going to take every last thing you have to give?" He whispered, and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Which of us is the slave?

_Hello! OMG cannot believe my own ff inspired me to draw the delicious Yaoi again! So yummeh hehehe (I'll feature it on my deviantart soon) but yes, most importantly thanks so much for the support. If it weren't for you wonderful people I would probably have quit writing ages ago. So the pic is really a thanks to you!_

Another chapter up, and more cute Sebastian x Ciel goings on. Thanks for reading!

At night: The slave becomes the master._  
_  
7am. The morning wake up call. Sebastian was drawing the curtains, as if nothing had happened. Ciel's heart ached, but why? Wasn't he just tempted by that evil influence that tainted his dreams?

As he sat up, his heart wasn't the only thing that ached. A sharp pain ascended his spine, and he doubled over.  
"Are you in pain young lord?" Sebastian asked, swooping to Ciel's side. He gripped him close, and started to rub his lower back. "My apologies, in my haste, I appear to have injured you." Ciel blushed, and averted his gaze.  
"I-idiot." He said, and rested his head in Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian was shocked, what was this new behaviour Ciel was showing? Then his expression changed to a smirk.  
"It seems I've succeeded in domesticating the Queen's guard dog." He smiled to himself.

The day went as usual, except that Ciel had not thrown a bitch fit all day. Usually he'd have yelled at the three stooges at least 10 times by now, but his mind seemed elsewhere.

"What do you reckon's got into our young master?" Mey rin asked, the boys pondered.  
"I don't know, but I did hear some right odd noises coming from his bedroom last night." Finney replied. Baldo nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah. I reckon it has somethin' to do with that damn Sebastian. He was screamin' his name last night..." He trailed off. The three stood in thought, that is until a certain butler appeared.

"Do I detect a hint of laziness? Were you not to be preparing for the young master's dinner this evening?" Sebastian said, half obscured by shadow. The three helpers shook in fear, and ran off in their respective directions. Sebastian smiled to himself, and headed back to Ciel.

"S-Sebastian...I require tea. Please prepare me some, I am ever so thirsty" Sebastian bowed, and left immediately. He soon returned with his tea, freshly brewed and without milk. Just the way his 'master' enjoyed it.  
"Is there something you aren't telling me Sebastian? You've been grinning like the Cheshire cat since this morning." Ciel asked, sipping his tea.

"Not at all young master, however..." Sebastian started, locking the door. He moved to Ciel's side, and lifted him onto the desk. The tea cup shattered on the floor, and the smell of tea filled the area.  
"Hey! WH-what are you..." Ciel was cut off by a pair of familiar lips. He gasped into the kiss, gripping Sebastian's jacket. As their lips parted, Finney broke through the door.  
"Waah! N-not again! I'm so sorry I-" He looked at the pair, when Ciel broke away.  
"I-I got something in my eye! I think it's out now." He said, scurrying away.

Needless to say, Sebastian wasn't happy, but he had to uphold the illusion. Once the door was fixed, dinner preparations were finalised. Though Ciel still had a bright red face. As he ate part of his dinner, he licked his lips...

They tasted of Sebastian.

His heart started to go crazy after that. He placed a hand on his cheek, and felt the warmth beneath. And for the first time in a long time...he smiled happily.

"Young master! Is that a genuine smile I see spread on your face?" Sebastian asked, pouring another drink for Ciel. The smile was soon wiped from his face, and wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
"D-don't be absurd. You know I've long since forgotten how to smile that way." Sebastian placed his fingers on Ciel's chin, and raised his head.  
"You know that isn't true. You should have seen the look on your face last night."

Ciel blushed deeply, as his mind flashed back to the encounter they'd had the night before. His heart was aflutter with these new feelings. Ciel's eye became half lidded, and he leaned in to press their lips together. Sebastian flicked his tongue out, and Ciel allowed entry. Their tongues danced around one another, and Ciel became hot again.  
"S-Sebastian..." He said. The butler pulled back and smirked.  
"Beg, little dog." Came his reply. Ciel swallowed hard and shut his eye.  
"P-please Sebastian...I...I need it!" He mewled. Sebastian kissed him again, and picked him up.

He lifted him onto the table, throwing the plates and everything onto the floor with a clatter. Sebastian pressed his lips to the pale skin beneath him, his crotch rubbing against Ciel's. Ciel mewled again , this time a little louder. Sebastian stuck his hand into Ciel's hair, and pulled his head aside.

***

"Why do you think Mr Sebastian sent us to do the shopping?" Mey Rin asked. Finney looked down.  
"I don't know. Must have somethin' to do with the young master. Maybe he's plannin' my punishment for the door that I broke..." He shivered.  
"Whatever it is, he's sure determined NOT to have us around this evening." Baldo replied.


End file.
